Tempest After Sun: Saw Drabbles
by Kalika Barlow
Summary: A series of Saw IV based drabbles. MarkOC MarkAmanda StrahmLindsay MarkLindsay JohnJill JohnAmanda


**A/N: A series of drabbles made by using the 'Shuffle' feature on iTunes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**DrabblesMarkOC – In the Night Side of Eden [HIM]**

She felt unnaturally smooth against his fingers, skin cool and perfumed with smoke, with blood.

A necessary victim, Jigsaw had insisted, a test subject.

He couldn't bring himself to harm her, even if it was indirectly.

The sheets are twisted around him, warm, and filled with her scent.

She lies beside him, wide eyes reflecting the light of the moon, lips curved into a smile.

So beautiful.

She kissed him, claiming him as her own, in ways he could never fully understand.

_Emotionally, there can be nothing there._

John's words echo in his head, a meaningless phrase in the back of his head.

"Mark…" his name off her tongue is a breath, lacking true strength.

Not weakness.

Euphoria.

"Touch me"

He moves over her, his breath cool on her neck.

"Where?" a murmur against her white skin.

"…_Everywhere_"

Her voice was a breathless command, nails dragging down the expanse of his back.

Mark stared at her, enthralled by this black-haired deity.

Hands travelled down her body, followed by his lips.

Loving.

Vicious.

She was the meaning of his existence.

Inside her, her presence flowing through him like blood through his veins.

His divine fire.

His dark goddess.

* * *

**MarkAmanda – Forgotten [Spineshank]**

His upper lip curled as he watched her work, utterly focused on her designs. Her very own methods of torture, truly unique.

Terrifying to anyone else.

He hated her.

Another apprentice.

What was wrong with that?

The annoying voice in his head snapped at him.

She's as good as you, isn't she?

John himself had said that Amanda needed to be taught, that is was to be _his _responsibility to do so.

Mark did NOT want to be Amanda's…_babysitter_, for lack of a better word.

She was a big girl, she could guide herself easily.

John had said that is was necessary, insisted on his participation in this specific area.

Not even Amanda was immune to the mentally exhausting activity that was assisting John in his work.

Watching the people die was taking its toll on her. He'd always hear her crying at night, sobbing for those who had failed.

And now this little girl was looking at him.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

Nothing he could do, really.

* * *

**StrahmLindsay – Chasing Cars [Snow Patrol]**

She found herself reminiscing to the first time she'd met him.

Five years ago, in the FBI headquarters and she hadn't been able to stop blushing.

True, he was significantly older, but she was allowed her occasional schoolgirl crush.

And she _was _crushing.

Her partner soon became her friend, a close friend.

Working with him was the main highlight of her job and she'd never have it any other way.

I mean, who else would?

When she was alone with him, it was like they were the last people in the whole world.

Utterly alone, but with someone she could easily see herself falling in love with.

She loved his eyes, a clear and sometimes icy blue, how they lit up when he smiled, when he really smiled.

He only ever smiled that way at her.

Did he feel the same way she did?

Did he find himself staring at her for seemingly no reason at all?

She didn't know and she'd be damned before she asked him.

God, she wouldn't be able to deal with being rejected, the embarrassment would kill her.

She didn't look at him like she looked at other men anymore.

Strahm looked up at her and smiled, _really _smiled.

"You're staring at me again, Lindsay"

* * *

**LindsayMark – Tainted Love [Marilyn Manson]**

It was wrong.

His body against hers was hot, burning.

They could get caught at any moment.

His lips dragged down her neck, a hand trailing up along her thigh, lifting it so he could better settle himself between her legs.

_Oh god…_

All words left her as he kissed her, his lips were so soft against hers.

Even since that look they had shared down in the dungeon, serving as Detective Kerry's tomb, she had known this was coming.

There was no denying the interest in his gaze. Strahm had seen it and appeared to be thouroughly annoyed by it.

"No thinking about that now" his voice was husky, filled with need and a desperate lust she had not seen in many men.

It suited him in a way.

This mysteriously sexy detective.

She wanted him.

She smashed her mouth hard into his, not submitting, but allowing him to feel her fighting back.

Lindsay Perez was not one to go down easily.

* * *

**JohnJill – Even in Death [Evanescence]**

Standing over her husband's grave, Jill was silent. Her face, hidden behind a black veils, was shining with spilled tears, her bottom lip bitten to virtually nothing.

God, why did it have to hurt so much? He had been a monster…

She collapsed on her knees, oblivious to the cold rain soaking through her dress.

Crying.

Her tears fell onto the ground above his body, the coffin buried six feet under her.

She could still feel him, the loving gazes, the soft caresses against her skin.

Jill knew that she had lost him forever, but he would always be there, just out of sight, in the back of her mind.

Gideon.

Their son.

He was there too.

With his father.

Perhaps now John would be truly happy, once more the man she had fallen in love with, the man she had married.

Repaired and whole.

She missed him, even after everything that had happened. Pressing her hand to her lips, she kissed them and held them against the headstone, over his name.

Her husband's name.

The murderer.

Became the murdered.

"I love you, John"

* * *

**JohnAmanda – Second Chance [Shinedown]**

He gave her another chance at life.

As a junkie, she'd had nothing, had no one to care for her.

The drugs were her only relief, her only escape from the harsh, cruel world around her.

Everything hurt.

She hurt.

He saved her.

It had hurt then.

It didn't hurt anymore.

He was her father, her mother, her brother, her friend.

Her lover.

Unrequited love. She was used to it.

Amanda knew she could always hope. But his heart belonged to another, not her.

She knew. She didn't care.

She'd take what she could get.

Even if it didn't add up to much in the end. Life was like that, at least hers was.

She was used to it.

She didn't want him to go, didn't want to believe what he said.

There was no 'cure', as he called it. She hadn't changed. Pain was the only language she understood now.

She had so many things she wanted to say to him, to make him understand why she loved him like she did.

She wanted to show him how grateful she was that he had 'saved' her.

Amanda wanted to say thank you.

* * *


End file.
